


Fool

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Ben can't help the war inside him. He also can't help the effect she has on his soul.Originally posted on my tumblr @evilsquirrel18





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> From a lovely prompt from Tumblr where the bond opens while Rey is asleep. @evilsquirrel18

 

_Don’t do it, you fool._

He told himself no. Not to. But when he felt the bond and she didn’t wake up all he could do was sit down beside her on the bed and stare. It was directly after Crate and she had brutally shut down their force bond to the point where Kylo couldn’t squeeze himself through. Her mind was locked tightly. A steel trap and even _he_ couldn’t penetrate it. But while she slept he felt the brushes of her mind. He felt her open up and then without him even trying he was there. Or she was beside him. He’d been in his chambers after what seemed like a day that would drag on for an eternity. And there she was. Laying silently on his bed.

The image jarred him.

The breath stolen from his lungs. He had only stood in the doorway for several heartbeats before he realized that she wasn’t going to wake. The idea of her being in his bed was something he hadn’t allowed himself to think about. The idea was too far fetched, he supposed. His thoughts ran wild now, however, as he lowered himself to the mattress. And still she didn’t wake. How odd, he thought, to see her lightness against the ebony silk of his bedding. She looked so out of place he almost smiled. Almost.

It was her soft expression, and expression of total bliss that had him wanting to reach out. They had touched before of course, while fighting along side one another. But he had been covered completely. It didn’t matter, he had still felt the searing of her skin through his gloves. It was a sensation he would never be able to forget. She had provoked the bond before that. He had removed his glove, the need to feel her skin too powerful to deny. For him, it had been intimate, and when he had felt her he knew it was for her as well. For a man such as Kylo Ren to show his underbelly to a scavenger girl… he nearly snorted.

She stirred and he felt like he should leap away lest she wake and see him sitting there beside her like some sort of predator. His shoulders stiffened slightly, a throb in his mind as her brows began to draw together and he realized she was dreaming. Was it a pleasant one? He could always wade into her mind and find out but somehow he felt like that would be too much. He had put her through enough after all.

“Please…”

That simple word was uttered and so broken that it had Kylo drawing back. He knew that broken tone, and without even having to probe her mind he knew. She was re-living something painful. Her breathing turned shallow and then he was watching his own hand move forward. When had he removed his glove? _Stop!_ But his fingers weren’t listening.

The first touch of her skin against his fingertips drew a sigh from her lips.

“Ben…”

His name on her lips had the blood roaring in his ears and he stiffened, eyes flaring wide. Her skin was like silk under his fingers as he slowly palmed her face. Cupping her cheek he felt the searing heat of her against the roughness of his palm and before he even knew what was happening her eyes had flashed open. The glorious depth of her gaze on him.

Rey woke with a start, in the midst of a dream she felt him. Or did she imagine it? She couldn’t be sure only that when her eyes fluttered open sleepily the only thing she saw was the smoldering chocolate eyes of Ben Solo hovering above her before they faded away when the force bond was broken. It would only be in the soft rays of the early morning sun the next day that she would ponder why her cheek still burned from a touch she was certain had dreamt.


End file.
